


Putting The Pieces Together

by Latte



Series: Loving Mr. Gold [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte/pseuds/Latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non magic AU ~ No curse</p><p>Loving Mr. Gold isn't easy and not something Belle French ever planned on. Her school girl crush grew, despite her best efforts. The kisses they shared the summer between undergrad and graduate classes decided her fate. But something happened and she left town, determined to get the rest of her education and maybe never come back.</p><p>Other minor characters and a tiny romance between Ruby and Dove are mentioned. I've taken the Belle/Lacey personalities and turned them into twins. It made an interesting dynamic and was the only way I could write Lacey. <i>This is an Ian Gold/Belle French romance.</i></p><p>The plan had been to write this all through Dove's eyes, but then I realized that if I wanted to get to the romantic ending, and know what was going on inside of the heads of our couple I needed to move around a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Simon Dove Knew (And A Few Things He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Nine months after Belle returned to Storybrooke from earning her Masters degree, Simon Dove watches his boss, Mr. Gold, watch the new librarian. They seemed to be avoiding each other, but the look in their eyes, when they think no one is looking, tells the bodyguard otherwise.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fall in Maine this year was unseasonably warm. The Sunday before Thanksgiving there were sunny skies, temperatures in the 60’s and not a breath of wind. A number of people, who lived or worked in downtown Storybrooke, were taking advantage of the weather to decorate their homes and offices for the coming holidays as mandated by City Hall.

Katharine and Fred Knight had a lovely Menorah in their window. Each night of Hanukkah one more candle would be lite. Granny had a holly and evergreen wreath on the door of the café and multicolored tea lights in the windows. Santa and his slay sat in the yard of the Inn. Mr. and Mrs. Sprat had a string of colored wooden dreidels wrapped around their lamppost with a large blue ribbon directly under the small gaslight. There was a manger scene being built in the grassy yard shared by the Protestant and Catholic churches. The two congregations worked together as they often did. Everywhere the town sparkled for the upcoming holidays, everywhere except at Gold’s Antique and Pawnshop. 

“Careful, not too fussy,” Ian Gold ordered from the open doorway of his business, while Simon Dove hung Christmas lights around the store’s main window. 

“Sir, you only have one string. There isn’t much fuss in that.” The large man kept working as his employer joined him on the sidewalk. 

“I know,” Gold’s eyes sparkled in delight. “It’s just enough to keep Madam Mayor from pestering me about lack of community spirit and nothing more.” Two years earlier Ian had revolted and refused to take part in Storybrooke’s holiday lighting ceremony. Regina Mills had considered it her duty as head of the town to harass him with calls, texts, and emails everyday from Thanksgiving until New Years. The next year he’d outmaneuvered her by purchasing one string of old-fashioned outdoor lights for his window. Everytime the Mayor saw them her mouth twitch into a hard line of displeasure but there was nothing she could say. Technically, Gold had decorated. Her aggravation warmed the pawnbroker’s heart.

“That should do it.” Dove plugged the lights into the outdoor socket and double-checked his work. 

“Hmmm…” Mr. Gold was still standing beside Simon, but the older man’s attention was riveted to the front of the library, across the street and two doors down. Belle French had finished hanging a large wreath on the door and was digging through a substantial storage box that she had dragged out and placed next to a tall ladder laying on its side under the front windows. 

The corner of Simon Dove’s lips twitched into an almost smile as he watched his boss watch the librarian. Mr. G was sweet on Miss. French and he was almost positive the feelings were mutual. 

Dove wasn’t sure why he was the only person in town who was aware of the attraction between the beauty and the strict landlord who owned most of Storybooke. When he gave the matter any thought, which wasn’t often, he supposed it was because he frequently acted as bodyguard to the older man. Simon was cautious and observant. Over the years he’d honed his skills studying his boss and anyone who came within striking distance of the landlord. Now he could read body language from a block away and could sense a change in mood with a twitch of an eye or the smallest inflection in a person’s voice.

The pawnbroker realized he was standing on the sidewalk staring at Belle, as she struggled with a ladder three times her height. He turned slowly as if he were gazing at his surroundings in general and nothing in particular, until he was facing Dove. “Did you get that projected completed?” He asked quietly trying to keep his mind off of Miss French.

“Yes, sir.”

“Any problems that need to be addressed today?” Ian’s eyes drifted to the right of Simon’s shoulders. It took effort to pull back into the conversation and give his employee his full attention. He finally gave up the struggle and moved just far enough up the sidewalk so Dove’s massive bulk completely blocked his view of the librarian.

“No, Sir. I’ve checked the furnaces and fireplaces on all your properties. Leroy has a list of 5 chimneys that need attention. The occupants of those homes have written notices not to build fires until the work is done.” Simon didn’t understand why people often called Mr. G. The Beast. He was a fair landlord. Repairs were done in a timely fashion. All that was expected in return was rent paid in full and on time.

“Good, good…” Mr. Gold nodded as he tallied how much he was saving on fire insurance against the cost of getting the work completed. He still came out on top, as well as having the peace of mind that none of his tenants would accidently burn down his property. His train of though was brought to a sudden halt by a loud crash-bang that echoed down Main Street. His head swiveled and his cane thumped on the walkway as he moved quickly to see what had happened.

“Gosh darn!” Belle French cried out in disgust. She had lost hold of the heavy ladder she’d been wrestling in place. It clattered to her feet, missing the young woman by scant inches. 

“Dove.” Gold nodded at his right-hand man.

“Yes Sir.” Dove assured him and headed toward the library with slow but determined steps. 

The older man moved into his shop and carefully watched from behind a partially closed blind. He wanted to be sure the librarian accepted the help that was being offered. She could be stubborn at times. 

As much as he wanted to be the one out there giving assistance, it was out of the question. Ian had no doubt that he could have handled the heavy ladder. He was much stronger and fit than he appeared. But it would have been a clumsily affair due to his injured ankle. His dignity would have taken a hit. But worse than that would have been the damage to his reputation. He was the meanest man in Storybrooke. Town monsters didn’t go around helping pretty young women unless they had ulterior motives and Ian Gold wasn’t that kind of monster. It was better for him to wait in the shadows.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Simon was balanced securely on a ladder, hanging strings of lighted icicles from the gutters of the library.

“Be careful. I don’t want you to fall.” Belle wrung her hands and nibbled on her lower lip. “I really could have done that.” She insisted. 

The big man carefully climbed down the ladder. On level ground he still towered over the petite woman. “Miss Belle, there is no need to worry about me. You go and take care of that Christmas tree that I noticed Dr. Hopper and Mr. Nolan delivered earlier today. I’ll gladly do the outside work.”

“But…” 

“Now, ma’am, you know that you and ladders are a recipe for disaster.” He spoke in the quiet slow manner that was as much a part of him as his strength and complete loyalty to Ian Gold. 

“It was only the once.” Belle insisted indignantly. Dove raised his right eyebrow, silently challenging her statement. 

“All right, you win,” she huffed. “But if there is something else you need to do, or anyplace you have to be, if Mr. Gold needs you, let me know. It’s my responsibility to have the library decorated in time for the town lighting ceremony Thanksgiving night.”

“I’ve taken care of Mr. G’s lights, already.” Simon didn’t add that helping Belle French was darn near at the top of Gold’s list of priorities. It was a matter that the men had never talked about, but both were keenly aware of. “Besides I owe you for all the information you’ve given me about tending the boss’s garden. This is my turn to return the favor. It seems like a good deal to me.” 

“Assisting with research is part of my job.” Belle argued. If she were sure it was Simon’s idea to do the work, she could let it go, but if Gold had sent him it was out of the question. “It’s not something I make deals about.” She pouted. “You’re sounding like your boss.”

“Possibly,” he agreed. “But I can’t get the accent quite right.”

For one crazy moment Belle tried to imagine Dove standing in front of a mirror attempting to imitate Ian Gold’s voice, speech pattern, and expressions. She couldn’t get the picture to form. There was only one other possibility, “Did you just tell a joke?” It was a first in the history of Storybrooke.

“No ma’am, just want to thank you for your good-natured help.” He didn’t know what else to say because it was evident Miss French had put extra effort into gathering the material he had needed, but to speak of it might hurt her. Unlike the few other times she’d helped research something for his boss, her eyes were filled with longing. Every movement of her body had spoken of strong emotion as they discussed the material he needed to know to take over as gardener at the pink house. 

Belle stepped back, feeling suddenly exposed. Simon Dove was one of the most observant people in town, only beaten out by his boss and occasionally Mayor Mills. What had the big man seen during those sessions? She felt her cheeks grow pink and she began to ramble. “Well yes, I…well…I put those bushes and bulbs in…it was my first landscaping job…I was young…still working for my father. It was special…because it was my first…” It was also the first time she’d realized she had a crush on Mr. Gold. She shook her head, refusing to go there. As an adult she wished it were as simple as a schoolgirl crush. But the emotions that started that spring had grown into something much more. Belle clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms, realizing she’d stopped speaking in the middle of a thought. Quickly gathering her scattered wits she continued. “Well, I’d hate for…ah anything to happen to them…they are special.”

“Yes, ma’am, they are,” he acknowledged and gave her a way out of her embarrassment. “It had to be difficult handing the work over to someone after your father died.” Despite what the town thought, Simon Dove was a kind man. He’d never seen Miss French stutter and grasp for words. He didn’t wish to do so now.

“Not really,” She shrugged and admitted part of the truth. “Dad never cared for that part of the business.” That had been one of the reason Game of Thorns hadn’t shown a profit. Moe French had refused to do much beside sell flowers from the shop and her twin sister, Lacey, had a black thumb. “I worked too hard for my education not to put it to good use.” She pointed toward the library. “I’m happy where I am.” Belle smiled gently and let her eyes drift across the street to the pawnshop and the man she knew was working in the back office. Ian Gold had betrayed her trust, but that didn’t stop her from caring.

Dove didn’t miss the sorrowful expression that filled her eyes and turned her mouth into a sad smile as she gazed at Gold’s Shop. He’d seen one just like it when Mr. G had joined him on the sidewalk and watched the librarian hang a wreath on her door.

“Now you go inside, Miss.” Simon looked at the sky and the dark clouds that were gathering out to sea. “There is a storm coming and it’ll likely put an end to our nice weather. It’s time for me to get back to work.”

“Thank you very much Dove.” She patted his arm. “You’re a lifesaver. I’ve been so busy decorating the library for Halloween and then Thanksgiving. There were extra meetings and school functions. I don’t know where the time went. The lighting ceremony decorations were left to the very end. There were a night or two I was tempted to hang them in the dark, after the library closed, but…well…as you say, I don’t have the best track record with ladders. I put those evenings to safer use and did my baking. When you’re done here ring the bell at the side entrance to my apartment. I have a box of your favorites all ready to go.”

“The chocolate chip crunchy ones?” he asked in delight. They were Miss French’s special recipe. Other women in town had tried to duplicate them, but no one had succeeded. “Thank you, Ma’am.” The corners of his lips twitched upward and his eyes sparkled. “Mr. G. has a fondness for them too.”

“I know.” Belle waved at the tall man who was helping her. She headed inside to finish taking down Thanksgiving decorations and getting the library ready for Christmas.

Dove trudged up the ladder and went back to stringing holiday lights. As he worked he shook his head, wondering why his boss and Miss Belle never did anything about their shared attraction. Both were lonely and both were unattached. It seemed a shame, especially over the holidays. 

Simon had tried to plant a small seed when he told her how much his employer liked her cookies and he’d bet Gold has ordered at least one of her pies. Bae and his dad liked sweets, but it was the one area where Mr. G. failed to excel. The man could whip up amazing meals out of almost nothing, but baking always set off the fire alarms.

As he worked he recalled the summer Belle had been employed at the pawnshop. She’d been there about a week when he learned she was far more than just another young woman living in Storybrooke. Dove came in the side door and discovered Miss Belle and his boss sitting on the floor of the shop. There was a short ladder, overturned between them. Both were disheveled and laughing. It was the first time in all the years he’d worked with Mr. G. that he’d ever heard him laugh, a true, happy laugh.

His boss had turned surly at the sight if his right-hand-man, but couldn’t suppress the warmth in his deep brown eyes. He pulled himself to his feet carefully positioned his cane in front of him. It was a practiced stance, one he considered his most foreboding. Miss French fought to suppress her giggles in face of his gruff features and posture, but it was a battle she only partly won.

“That will be quite enough of that, young lady.” Gold dusted off his still immaculate suit and straightened his tie. “I think from now on Mr. Dove will be in charge of any duties that require climbing.”

“Yes, Sir.” Miss Belle popped to her feet and reached for the small wooden ladder.

“Ahh, ahh, ahh,” Mr. G. shook his finger. “On second thought, I don’t want you even touching that thing. Simon, if you please, put in back in the storage closet.” He nodded at his employees and strolled casually to the backroom. 

Dove was never told what caused his boss and Miss French to end up in a heap on the floor and he’d never asked. If he had to guess, he believed the young lady must have managed to lose her balance and Mr. G. had broken her fall. He was glad neither of them were hurt. That would have taken the joy out of the memory. As it was, he fought to keep from smiling everytime he thought about it. 

That was the summer after her graduation from Boston College and before beginning work on her Masters degree. She’d come home and had a falling out with her father. The whole town had heard Mr. French shouting. He’d assumed that since Belle had gotten the notion of an education out of her head, she’d come back and join him in the florist shop fulltime.

Miss Belle had worked hard since she was a teenager. In high school she’d done all of the landscaping for Game of Thorns and still won a full scholarship. During her college years she’d come home every summer to labor in the gardens of Storybrooke to help her father and her twin Lacey stay afloat. 

She had earned a grant for her research work that allowed her to go for a post-graduate degree and she was not going to let anything stand in the way.

French had thrown her out yelling and screaming all the way down the street. Belle let the man’s nasty words roll off her back like water as she headed for Granny’s. Mrs. Lucas had given her a room in exchange for help with the dinner crowd and two days later, the young woman approached Mr. Gold for a job in his shop.

The town exploded in shock. Some said, “The nerve of the girl, leaving her father in a lurch for that nasty landlord, who bled everyone dry. Others said, “Gold must have taken the girl in payment for an overdue loan.” Simon listened to every tale that came his way and only shook his head at how foolish people could be. 

Lacey, Belle’s twin was seen around town wearing a smug grin. The girls met for lunch every Sunday, their relationship as solid as ever. Two very different young women, bound together as only twins can be. 

Moe French got drunker than usual and late one night threw a brick through the window of the pawnshop. It earned the florist three days in jail and a visit from Gold. No one ever knew what was said between the two men, but when he was finally released, French crept back to his store and never said another word about his younger daughter.

It had been a good summer. Mr. G seemed lighter, almost happy. Miss French had brought sunshine into the old pawnshop. An odd friendship grew between the young beauty and the town beast and then a week before Belle was scheduled to return to Boston everything fell apart.

Dove was in the shop because it was rent day, so he was one of only three people who saw what happened, but it was something he never understood. Miss Belle arrived in a flurry, not dressed for work. Instead she had on jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and soft jacket. Her steps were jerky instead of light and her face was puffy from crying. Both men were caught by surprise when the usually even-tempered woman, slammed her copy of the shop key on the counter almost cracking the glass. Her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears. It took her a few moments to gain control of her voice, but with her head held high she took a deep breath.

“I can’t do this anymore,” the words came out raspy and strained. 

“Belle?” Ian reached for her but she pulled away.

“No, don’t you touch me.” She gasped as she turned and fled the shop. Moments later her small blue car whizzed down Main Street and out of Storybrooke. It was the last anyone in town saw of her for three years.

Dove couldn’t figure it out. He was sure that Miss Belle’s abrupt exit was due to something Mr. G did or something she perceived he’d done, but there’d been nothing. His boss hadn’t upset Mr. French, or at least not more than usual. None of the girl’s friends had had a problem with the landlord. Quite the contrary, Gold had promised to use his influence to help her twin get a job at the Rabbit Hole. Lacey had made no secret of the fact that she wanted out of the florist business. Belle wasn’t happy about her sister’s choice, but they were both twenty-two and she had been allowed to make her own decisions about her life, she couldn’t deny her sister the same opportunity.

Mr. Gold had taken a bit more convincing. The first time Lacey approached the man, he’d turned her down flat, by the third time, he told her that if by the end of the summer he was convinced she could be a steady reliable worker, he would put in a good word with Robin Locksley the Rabbit Hole’s manager. The summer Belle worked in the pawnshop, Lacey gave her all at Game of Thorns. She was never late for work, no task was too dirty or big for her to ignore. She stayed late, made all of the deliveries, and generally ran the florists. 

As much as Moe would have liked her to take over the work her sister had been doing, he couldn’t. He had to do it himself. His older daughter was blessed with a black thumb. He was grateful the flowers and plants in his shop only wilted and didn’t die under her care. When September rolled around Lacey moved on to the Rabbit Hole with his blessings and a sigh of relief that his shop was still standing, while he turned white and tight lipped if Belle’s name was mentioned in his presence.

It was three years before Miss Belle came home after earning her Masters in Library Science and Communication. The once vivacious young woman was now serious, neatly turned out, and just as lovely as ever. Where before she was open and carefree, now she was guarded and careful. 

A month later Moe French died of a massive coronary. Lacey, who had left town a year earlier, came in for the funeral, but was gone a day later.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The weather was turning. As Dove had predicted, the temperature had dropped. There was a stiff breeze off the ocean. He was glad to put the ladder away in the library basement and head around the building to the private entrance of the apartment above.

“Thank you for all the help.” Belle handed him a tin that held cookies and homemade caramels. “It’s getting cold. Would you like to come in and have some tea?”

“It is kind of you to offer, but I’ve…ah…I’ve got a date tonight. I need to get cleaned up.” The big man smiled gently.

“That’s wonderful.” Belle grinned. She knew that Ruby and Dove had been dancing around one another for the last six months.

He needed information and in that moment he realized he could get an answer to his question and maybe help Mr. G., at the same time. “Miss Belle, you don’t think I’m too old for her do you? She’s fifteen-years younger than I am.”

“That isn’t a problem.” She gently placed her small hand on his much larger wrist. “Age doesn’t make a bit of difference when people care about each other.” The words were spoken with passion. Belle wasn’t thinking so much of Simon and Ruby as much as she was of Ian and the fact that she was twenty-five and he was almost forty-six.

“You sure about that?” Dove gave her a canny look, as if he could see directly to her heart. 

“I’m positive.” Belle looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. “It’s about feelings and respect.” She quickly shifted away from the reason her heart broke everytime she saw Gold. He’d acted like he cared and if the few kisses they’d shared were an indication, it was leading to more, but then he’d had an affair with her sister, at the same time he was romancing her. Even now he looked at her and talked as if he wanted more from her than the casual relationship of neighboring businesspeople. But he was her sister’s ex. The reason Lacey had taken off. It was unthinkable. 

“It’s just that sometimes things appear one way and they are really something quite different.” He was worried because her eyes were filling with tears and he didn’t have a clue what to do with a crying woman.

“Yes, yes they do, but when you have a source that you know would never lie to you.” She placed a hand on her chest, trying to indicate she was the source and pretend they weren’t talking about two other people. “That is when you know exactly how things are.” In desperation she added, “You’re good for Ruby and she’s good for you. I have no idea where your…ah…friendship…will lead, but I wish you the best.”

“Thank you, Miss.” He smiled sadly, sure his point had been missed entirely, but glad that Ruby’s best friend approved of him. “Something important like that, well it is always wise to be very sure that no mistakes are made. ‘Night, now.” He turned before she could ask what he meant. She was a smart woman and he hoped she would figure it out.

****

TBC


	2. Bits And Pieces Mixed And Shaken (AKA Mr. Gold’s Magic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold carefully arranges the future. He entices Belle to come home by manipulating the city council. He has a finger in almost everything, including helping Lacey's out of a fix.
> 
> With twin Lacey's appearance the language gets a bit salter.
> 
> Belle maybe in Boston, but her heart is in Storybrook. "Then there was Ian Gold---” Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. It was like that old fairy tale; if she said his name three times he would appear, and suddenly he did, but not in the flesh. Everywhere she went she couldn’t stop thinking about him. That must be her punishment for deliberately bringing him to mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ch 2 - Bits And Pieces Mixed And Shaken (AKA Mr. Gold’s Magic)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Heavy rain hit the small town not long after Dove left Belle at her apartment door. The storm brought with it colder temperatures and sleet by early morning. There were large gray clouds that promised snow, but never delivered. According to the reports, there was a low-pressure front headed down from Northern Canada that was stalled north and east of Maine. Instead of dumping its fury on Quebec City and Montreal it was waiting patiently to strike Storybrooke.

Belle’s small apartment above the library smelled of cookies, cakes and pies. She’d been baking every night after work to fill the orders for her pastries.

When growing up, all of her time had been devoted to studies and working at Game of Thorns. She hadn’t discovered she had a flare for baking until her freshman year in college. It relaxed her when life in the city became too much to bear. Best of all it gave her a source of income other than her scholarship and grants. 

The money she’d carefully saved allowed her to spend the last year of her Master’s program doing an internship at The British Library in London, while she completed her thesis. The library was the largest in the world by items catalogued. Belle worked hard, but she also carved out time for travel. Who knew when, if ever, she’d make it back to Europe. 

The Brit Rail system allowed her to take daytrip all over England. She made friends quickly at work and soon Belle and her group explored further afield. They hiked in the Pyrenees, spent four days in Paris, three of them devoted exclusively to the Louvre, bicycled in Provence, and took a quick trip to northern Italy. Her friends convinced her to extended her stay so she could join them to hike The Highland Way. She’d been avoiding Scotland for obvious reasons, but her three traveling companions from the library were going and didn’t want to leave her behind. 

After weeks of saying no, Belle finally gave in. She joined them on the ninety-six mile trail. They started north of Glasgow and ended up at Fort William in The Highlands. There were bed and breakfasts scatter along the route. Her hiking party had reservations for each night. After a long day of hiking, all four of them looked forward to hot food, warm baths, and comfortable beds.

It was the trip to Scotland that changed things for Belle. She had received two job offers and had been leaning toward the position with Lewis and Clark College in Portland, Oregon. The job was interesting and she would be on the same side of the country as her sister, who was in Los Angeles and showed no desire to budge.

Her second offer was from the town of Storybrooke. It had exciting challenges, though it lacked the ease for scholastic advancement of the first. Her dad still lived and worked in the small town and despite their estrangement, she wanted to put the anger behind them. Moe French was not a young man and according to letters from Ruby, was having health problems. 

Then there was Ian Gold---” Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. It was like that old fairy tale; if she said his name three times he would appear, and suddenly he did, but not in the flesh. Everywhere she went she couldn’t stop thinking about him. That must be her punishment for deliberately bringing him to mind.

By the end of her second day in Scotland, she realized she was cooked. There was beautiful scenery and interesting architecture but all day his face had slipped through her thoughts. “Damn you, Gold,” she muttered at one point.

She knew it was impossible, but every step along the trail, she wondered if he had traveled that same path, drank at the same pub, or breathed the same air. She ground her teeth in disgust. She was acting like Ruby with a sixth grade crush. 

Belle had always prided herself on making her own decisions and she realized the main attraction of the position at Lewis and Clark was that it was approximately twenty-two hundred miles from the two men who had created the most havoc in her life. Her dad could almost be excused. He was her father and teens were supposed to have problems with their parents. But Mr. Gold was a whole other matter. This obsession of hers was giving the pawnbroker too much power over her. It had to stop. She needed to reclaim her life and in order to do that; she needed to face him. She also needed to come to terms with whatever could be salvaged in her relationship with her dad. 

That night in the privacy of her room at the bed and breakfast, she emailed Mayor Regina Mills accepting the job of head librarian at Storybrooke Public Library. The salary wasn’t as high as the one in Portland, but an apartment was part of her compensation, and the cost of living was far less, so she came out ahead. 

The job would be what she made of it, since the library had been closed for years. It was an exciting opportunity to create something from nothing. Regina had outlined the budget and assured her repairs were well under way. Belle French went to bed content that she was taking a major step toward gaining closure with the two men who meant the most in her life. She had the rest of her hike to look forward to, hopefully no longer haunted by Ian Gold. She would deal with him and her father in her own good time.

It wasn’t until two months later when, she was sitting in the Mayor’s office, to sign her contract that Belle discovered they were asking for a five years commitment. Her lips curled unhappily. It was an item that Madam Mayor stated was non-negotiable. The town wanted someone who would get the library up and running and guide it through its early years. It made sense, but it was unusual.

She read further and discovered one other issue. She was prohibited from working anywhere except in the library. It wasn’t that she had plans for a second job, but it seemed odd that it was placed in her contract.

“Gold wrote this, didn’t he?” She asked with a sense of foreboding that she refused to acknowledge. He used to complain that she worked too hard, when it was none of his business. 

“Of course, he writes all the contracts for the town.” Regina examined her deep red nails and smiled. “Mr. Gold is the only competent attorney who isn’t all ready working for us. I can’t have our prosecutors or judges writing their own business agreement.”

Ian had given her a loophole or two. If she wanted to move on, all she needed to do was wait tables at Granny’s once or twice a week, or go to work for her father. It would nullify her deal with the city. Belle glared at him in her mind. The darn man knew just how stubborn she was and how she prided herself on always finishing a job once it was begun. He had given her an out, but was most likely sure she’d never use it - the bastard. 

The wording on her work restrictions bothered her. It stated she could only work ‘in the library’ and since her apartment was ‘in the library’, she could do whatever she pleased. She would have expected Ian Gold to be clear and concise. If the intent was to have her work only as the town librarian, it should have said just that. 

Belle read through the agreement one more time, with her pen poised above the paper. She kept sticking on the odd wording of her work restriction. It made her wonder if he knew about her side business at Boston University. But no, that was too absurd. She was being paranoid and giving him too much credit.

The important issue was that if she decided to revive her small baking business, there was nothing in her contract to prevent her. Screw the sneaky bastard she thought as she took a deep breath and signed the document. 

She had been home from school a week when her friends Ashley and Thomas became engaged. Ash was pregnant, so they were on more of a budget than most young couples. Belle offered to bake their wedding cake as her gift. From there, each month more and more people where requesting her deserts and candies. This Thanksgiving, she’d been in such demand, that she’d had to turn down orders. It looked like Belle’s Baked Goods were as popular in Storybrooke as they had been at Boston University.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle wrapped her hands around a warm cup of tea and relaxed on her window seat. She was finally through. It was Tuesday night before Thanksgiving and her last batch of cookies was cooling on the racks. She sighed and stretched tired arm and back muscles. It had been a quiet few days at the library, but she’d used the time to make changes to the adult mystery section and shelve five boxes of new books. Tomorrow she closed at noon and wouldn’t open until Monday.

From her perch above Main Street, the librarian watched people completing last minute errands. Dove was leaving the pawnshop down the street. Quickly dialing his number she waited as he reached into the pocket of his large overcoat to pull out the phone.

“Hello, Miss Belle.”

“Hey, Simon, I know I can’t use my fireplace until Leroy cleans out the chimney and that won’t be until Monday, but would it be alright to light some candles on the hearth. I promise not to spill any wax.” 

“That won’t be a problem, Miss.” He looked up at her window seeing her silhouetted above him. “Should make it look real nice.”

“Not as pretty as a real fire, but much safer.” She smiled. Since the temperature had dropped Sunday night, she was itching to use her first fireplace. Dove had promised to teach her what she needed to know. 

“I’ve been invited to Thanksgiving Dinner with Ruby and Mrs. Lucas. Will I see you there?” He was hoping she would. Having Miss French at the meal would make it feel a bit less like ‘meeting the family’, though he’d known Anne Lucas most of his life.

“Not this year. Lacey will be home for a few days.” She was thrilled Lace was coming home. Her twin had returned to Storybrooke for their dad’s funeral, but had been in town less than twenty-four hours. 

“Ahhh so it will be Double Trouble roaming the streets of Storybrooke for the weekend.”

Belle laughed at old memories. “No one has called us that since we were nine.” Between Belle’s curiosity and Lacey’s refusal to accept boundaries, they had been a handful for their widowed father. The summer they earned that reputation they had climbed the tallest trees and became stuck. Were lost in the mines under the town on three separate occasions. But their favorite prank, the one that almost got them in real trouble was stealing apples from the Mayor’s special tree. When Ms. Mills finally caught them, the situation had been a life-changer for Belle, unfortunately Lacey only laughed and stuck out her tongue.  
  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Gold’s Antiques and Pawnshop didn’t do much business the days before the holiday, but he hadn’t expected to. With few exceptions his customers were the occasional desperate soul or tourist. He spent his time at the store going over accounts and carefully taking apart a particularly complicated, but fine antique pocket watch. He was determined to repair the timepiece.

His life had improved greatly during the last year. It started when his ex-wife remarried. Though he hadn’t seen her in years, they’d had a child together and the custody agreement was the bane of his life.

Milah’s second husband made her truly happy, and had the added bonus of having a job that required he travel most of the year. Ian’s ex finally acquiesced and allowed their son to return to Storybrooke, so she could join her new husband in exotic places. It had taken a complicated legal dance between the divorced couple’s attorneys to hammer out an agreement. But Bailey Neal Gold now spent most of the year with his dad. He visited his mom during July and August. Just thinking about the complete reversal in custody arrangements made the usually frosty pawnbroker smile.

One other factor added to Ian’s pleasure. Belle French had finally returned to Storybrooke. She’d signed his five-year contract with the town. He needed time to break through the wall of silence that surrounded her since she’d stormed out of his shop in a temper over three years ago. 

While she was in Boston and Europe, Gold had kept subtle tabs on her from a distance to be sure she was safe and well. He kept his patience carefully in check, knowing it was necessary for her to come to him. The first hurdle was getting her back in town.

It had taken two years of careful maneuvering on his part and it could still fail, but he’d done all he could. Gold owned the old building in the center of town for a long time. When he discovered that Belle was serious about completing her Masters in Library Science and Communication, he applied for building permits to turn it into condos. 

The town council, led by the Mayor, had a screaming fit. When they discovered he was well within his legal rights, they quickly responded by having the structure declared an historical landmark. It was Dr. Hopper who suggested that Storybrooke reopen it for its original use. The school board, and PTA jumped on board. Soon there were fundraisers all over town, but Ian Gold refused to sell. Instead he drew up a contract offering to rent the library to the city for one hundred dollars a month. It was far less than anyone had expected he would charge. When challenged, he reminded them he had custody of his son in the summer and the boy liked to read. 

The only glitch in the agreement was Gold demanded that if the library wasn’t a going concern five years from the time it opened its doors, it would revert to him, free and clear, to do with what he wished, with the exception of the roof of the building, including the bell tower, which would remain intact to keep its historical charm. 

Regina grinned at the structure of the deal, thinking she’d gotten the best of her friendly adversary for a change. Ian hadn’t stated that the library earn a profit, which she knew it wouldn’t, simply that it be successfully used for the purpose declared by the council. To strengthen her stance as leader of the community, she demanded a lower rent if the city agreed to his stipulation, since it meant they would need to hire a well-educated librarian.

By the time the haggling ended, all of Storybrooke knew that Gold’s son was going to be living with him most of the year, so no one was surprised when he gave in and agreed to rent it to the town for half the original request. 

While he’d been carefully creating a good option, if Belle chose to come home, Gold had done his best to keep her family safe. All he wanted in return was to never have to see her crack and almost break the way she had when she walked out of his life that late summer morning. It was a conundrum. One day she had been enjoying his kisses and kissing him back, two days later she vanished.

It could never be said Ian liked Moe French and the florist didn’t like him, but the town beast had quietly done what he could to be sure her dad didn’t drown in debt or Bourbon. Gold exerted discreet pressure here and there, so the older man received help in the shop and with his accounting. The florist’s credit was cut off at the underground gaming tables that were popular in some of the bars, and no one in a fifty-mile radius would sell him alcohol. None of it could be traced back to the pawnbroker, but it was his magic at work.

Eighteen months after Belle’s hasty departure, and while he was in the midst of negotiations with city council, Lacey French pounded on the side door to his shop. It had been raining so hard he’d planned on spending the night on the cot in the back, so despite the late hour he’d been there. Bae wasn’t living with him yet, so there was no reason to further irritate his already throbbing ankle by going out.

He answered the door with his loaded weapon in hand. The girl who hid in the shadows looked like a drowned kitten and so much like her sister he unthinkingly gasped Belle’s name. Anger tore through him as she stepped into the light and he saw she was sporting a split lip and her left eye was beginning to swell.

“Nope, sorry Gold, wrong twin.” Lace tried to look smug, but it lacked its usual fire. “I need help and you’re the only one I know who is powerful enough to pull it off. I can’t go to the Sheriff. He’s a good man and really tries, but he doesn’t understand that some people are inherently evil.”

“Who. Hit. You?” Fury and disgust filled each word. Ian had no use for men who used their fists on women. It had been his father’s favorite sport. Nothing brought out Ian’s darker side faster than an abuser. 

“Keith fucking Nottingham, that’s who.” She spit out the man’s name and shook with temper. “I kneed the bastard in the balls or I’d never have gotten away.” She began to tremble. The adrenaline rush that had saved her life and gotten her to the one place she perceived to be safe was crashing. “Please Mr. Gold, I’ve worked hard at the Rabbit Hole, haven’t picked up any guys there, stayed away from booze, and gambling since the summer before you helped me get a job there.” 

“It is apparent that you have made changes in your life.” Gold knew exactly how Lacey was doing. He owned the bar. His manager Robin Locksley was under stick orders to keep him informed of everything that went on there. It was one of his shadier businesses and Ian watched it and all of the employees carefully. He was willing the skate close to the line of illegality, but not cross it.

“I’m not like Belle, not sure I even want to be, but I know I don’t want to end up like my dad.” Her words were edged with panic. She was caught in the middle between a smart, accomplished sister and a father who had given up on life years earlier. “I’ve been trying to stay out of trouble. Even been going to Al-anon meetings. Never miss a week. Came too damn close to needing AA, like my old man.”

“Young lady, you and your sister are identical twins. That means you are the same in many ways. Sometimes it can take one person longer to find their footing than another, that is all.” He spoke sternly. “Besides, just because you look alike, there is no reason you can’t be unique people.” 

“No wonder she cares so much about you.” Lacey felt hopeful for the first time in a long while. 

“Sarcasm will get you no where, dearie.” He glared at her.

“I wasn’t…” she bit her lower lip wishing she had the nerve to tell him what she’d done, to tell him why Belle was being so stand-offish, but she was fighting for her life. If he threw her out of his shop, Lacey didn’t think she’d survive ‘til morning. Keith Nottingham was a dangerous enemy.

“Enough,” he ordered. Seeing a bleached blonde, beaten version of the woman he’d cared about for longer than he considered decent, was fraying his nerves. “Tell me about the trouble you’re in. If it took place at The Rabbit Hole, is Locksley involved?” Gold had given her an old blanket and dimmed the lights, though he kept his pistol handy. It was best no one knew the shop was occupied but be prepared for any unexpected surprises.

“I found drugs stashed under the floorboard of the private poker room at the Hole.” She shook her head, sending hair off her face and over her shoulder. “I don’t know how long they’d been there, and I really don’t think Robin knew about it. He just isn’t the type. ‘Sides he’s away this weekend with Marion, visiting her folks, before the baby comes.” She looked into the distance and suppressed a sigh. Everyone was pairing off, but her.

“Go on.” Gold nudged.

“I closed tonight. The place was locked and I thought it was cleared. Not sure how Nottingham got past me, but he and his buds had been in there since eight o’clock, coming and going like they do every few night, all private like. They filled out all the paperwork and paid the fee to use the room…it’s all on record if it is needed.” She knew she was getting off track, but she didn’t want him to think she hadn’t been doing her job. Lace wasn’t sure what Robin owed Gold, but one word from him and she’d been hired. The pawnbroker could as easily have her fired.

“Lacey, just tell me what happened.” He relaxed on the high stool behind his glass display case. She sat against the curtain to the backroom on a small red-velvet footstool. “I agree, Locksley is most likely not involved, but he should have noticed something odd was going on. It is Sheriff Nolan’s job to follow all the trails.”

“No!” She jumped to her feet. “That’s why I came to you. If I go to the cops, Nottingham will know it was me. I’m a dead woman.”

“Miss French, despite the rumors to the contrary, I am not a gun, or shall we say, cane for hire.” He smiled wickedly and rolled his walking stick between the palms of his hands. Once, a tenant had pulled a knife on him, in retaliation to an eviction notice. Gold had given the man a thrashing. Not long after that he’d hired Simon Dove as bodyguard, assistant, and general right-hand- man. 

Ian watched her closely searching for any hint she wasn’t telling him the truth. “Continue, I need all the facts when I go to David Nolan. I will do my best to keep you out of it, if you _are_ truly out of it. But it is likely Nottingham will know you are the one who turned him in.”

“Pa-leeeze.” She cried indignantly, looking downs her nose at the man. “I would not get involved with Nottingham and John Prince for all the money in the world.”

“Miss. French,” he ordered. “If we want these men caught while the evidence is still in their possession, I need the facts now.” 

She huffed in irritation but he was right. They needed to act quickly. “I was doing the post closing walk-around to be sure Jack Quick, the cleaning guy, had gathered all the barware. One of the floorboards was loose in the private room. It moved when I stepped on it. When I tried to push it back into place, it popped off at one end. The area below was stuffed full with bags of white powder.” She pulled out her cell and showed him a picture of what she’d seen.

“Very good,” he murmured. “Very good indeed.” He took a moment to email the attachment to his phone. Once it arrived he saved the photo. It would to be sent to Nolan shortly. If luck were with them, Storybrooke police wouldn’t bother to follow the evidence back to the original picture once they had the drugs in their possession.

“What are you doing with that?” Lacey glared. What if she’d been wrong and she’d trusted the wrong man? She was beginning to think he might own the bar. Most of the real estate in Storybrooke belonged to him and he’d asked some odd questions about Robin.

“I’m just gathering evidence, like any concerned citizen.” After disabling her GPS, in case she was being tracked, he gave her back her cell and put his on the counter beside him. “How did you get caught?”

“I don’t know.” She frowned going over that moment in her head. “One second I was alone, trying to understand what I’d discovered. Then, it was like the air changed and Nottingham grabbed me from behind. He must have been in the Rabbit Hole all the time and I didn’t see him. I drove the heel of my shoe into his instep, but he’s big and fast. He took a swing and I couldn’t get away. When he came in close, I kneed him as hard as I could.” She grinned in triumph “He squealed like a girl and hit the floor. I took off running.”  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty-five minutes later Sheriff Nolan and his deputy Graham Hunter raided the Rabbit Hole. Gold as owner, had given his permission for them to search the premises. There was no need to lose time waiting for a warrant.

The law officers found Jack, the man who cleaned the bar, dead in a pool of blood on the floor beside the pool table. He had Nottingham’s knife stuck in his chest. They discovered later that his aorta had been severed and his left lung collapsed. 

It took some scrambling, but Graham was an excellent tracker. He led David and three quickly deputized men from town, to Prince and Keith’s hideout in a cave under the Old Toll Bridge. Shots were exchanged, before the suspects were apprehended and a large stash of drugs was confiscated. 

When Gold called the Sheriff, he hadn’t mentioned Lacey’s name, though he’d forward the picture she’d taken. He stated the information had come from an anonymous tip. No doubt Nolan, like the rest of Storybrooke, would assume Dove had sniffed out a problem at a property that had caught the landlord’s interest.

While the raid was being conducted, Gold drove Miss French to the large train station in Heaven, Maine. It had an express to Logan International Airport and was far enough away from home that if she was careful no one would recognize her. He’d purchased her tickets and given her some cash. 

Mr. Gold had a business associate in Los Angeles, Mallory Faith. He’d called in a favor, so Mal agreed to help. She would put the girl up and give her a job at her restaurant, The Unicorn. Lacey would be starting at the bottom, bussing tables, but if she was anywhere near as smart or determined as her twin. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be earning excellent tips as a member of the wait staff in one of the most expensive dining establishments in Los Angeles.

“Are you sure you don’t want to visit your sister and leave later in the week? Public transportation is readily available in Boston.” Gold asked as they pulled into the station. “It is easy enough to arrange tickets.”

“No, I don’t want her to know anything about my messed up life. Treat this like one of your deals. I want your word you won’t tell Belle.” Lacey insisted.

“Very well.” Gold knew he owed her, even if she didn’t. There had been a major problem at one of his businesses. The help he was giving her and his silence paid his debt. He reached over and pulled a one-dollar bill out of the stack he’d given her. “This, Miss French, is my legal retainer. All you’ve told me falls under attorney client privilege and allows me to represent you if the Sheriff has questions. I’m going to have to tell him you are safe, so he doesn’t spend the next month digging up the forest looking for your body.”

“All right, I’ve trusted you this far and it wasn’t a mistake. I’ll continue to do so.” She pulled on her jacket and gathered her things. “I’ll send back the money, I promise. It may take me a year, but you’ll get it back, every penny. And Goldie,” she gave him a grin that was pure Lacey. “If you do care about my sister, give her a chance. She’s pretty clueless in the ways of men…and…well, things aren’t always what they seem.” With that she was gone. It was the best she could do for the time being. 

On the fifty-mile drive from Heaven to Storybrooke, Ian wondered why he hadn’t simply handed the older French twin over to Dove and let the large bodyguard see her safely on her way. 

“French twin,” he murmured, “That is why.” It was a matter that was too close and too personal. The girl may not be Belle, but she was someone Belle loved. It was his job to be sure she was taken care of and he wasn’t about to delegate it.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold looked down at the watch on his worktable and realized he hadn’t done any work in the last half an hour. His mind had been in the past. Unfortunately, he wasn’t any further along in the mystery that was Belle French.

****

TBC ****  



	3. Belle Shakes Out The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold finally confront past mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for a number of short stories to fill in and extend this universe. I've begun one that had been an end to this story, but decided Belle and Ian needed more time together before they jumped into bed. By making it a stand-alone, I don't need to mess with the rating here.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Without you everything falls apart. Without you it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces.”_ From  “Perfect Drug” By Nine Inch Nails  
 ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It began to snow large fluffy flakes on the afternoon before Thanksgiving. Five-year-old Emma Nolan and ten-year-old Bae Gold played in the park under the watchful eye of Mary Margaret Nolan. She sat on a bench sipping hot chocolate with cinnamon, enjoying her time off, even if the temperature had dropped. School had closed at noon and wouldn’t open again until Monday. 

“Ya gotta squint hard.” The boy laughed as the young girl turned her face to the sky trying to see the swirl of white as it came down.

“Mamma says no two are the same, but they’re moving too fast for me to check ‘em out.” She kept trying to distinguish one piece of falling snow from the other as they bounced against her lashes and melted on her cheeks.

“Papa says the same thing.” Bae held out his navy mittened hands and let tiny bits of white collect in his palms. “Miss Belle say it is science, but I think it’s magic.” 

A pair of smaller hands joined his and Emma inspected her pink gloves. “They show up better on your dark mits. I wonder what they taste like?” She threw back her head and giggled. Her mouth was wide open and her tongue stuck out, catching the snow.

“They taste like winter.” The boy laughed as he imitated her stance and let the white stuff collect and melt in his mouth. It was his first experience with northern climates in November. Though he knew he’d lived in Storybrooke for a few months the year he was born, he had been a baby and had no memory of it. His mom had moved to Sarasota, Florida when she left Maine. That was where he’d spent the school year until just recently.

“Yeah, they taste like winter and Thanksgiving and Christmas.” Emma was bursting with excitement and deliberately bumped shoulders with Bae. He returned the favor and soon they were sitting in a heap on the grass, which was fast being covered in a carpet of white.

“Emmy, you get up off the ground.” Her mom called. “You too Bailey. Your clothes will be wet through.”

“Aww, mom, you’re a party pooper.” The little blonde declared. 

“I sure am kiddo.” She grinned at the children, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “On your feet, both of you.” Mary Margaret used her teacher’s voice and both children responded immediately.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle could see the park from where she sat on the window seat of her apartment. She was glad to see that Emma Nolan had befriended Ian’s child. It was evident by the way Bae was treated by some of his classmates that the boy was being darkened by his father’s reputation. It was hard enough being the ‘new kid in school’, without having most of the other children’s families dependent on Gold for their homes and jobs.

With Emma in his corner, Bailey would soon have lots of friends. When the little girl was out playing the group often consisted of children of mixed ages, erasing the five-year age difference between them. Em was innately kind and a strong leader. Traits she’d inherited from her mom and dad. When you added a double dose of stubborn into the mix she was the best friend Gold’s son could have. His dad wasn’t popular, but if little Miss Nolan had anything to say about it, Bae would be.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three large fat candles of different heights were sitting on the hearth in Belle’s fireplace. She took one more look around her apartment to be sure it was ready for company. Her sister was going to visit and she wanted everything to be perfect.

According to the app on her phone, Lacey’s flight was two hours out of Logan. The plan had been for Lace to rent a car in Boston and drive to Storybrooke, though Belle had insisted she would be glad to meet her sister at the train station in Heaven. The older twin had won out on the grounds that having her own vehicle gave her more mobility. 

The only visible sign of Belle’s week of frantic baking was a neatly packed picnic basket on the small counter beside the stove. It contained a pecan pie, three dozen of her signature crunch cookies, and a small box of home made caramels. One customer hasn’t picked up his order yet and that customer was Ian Gold. She’d tried to give it to Dove earlier in the day, but he’d had errands to run and said, “Mr. G. would be by after he closed the pawnshop.” 

“Darn you, Gold. You are not going to manipulate me this way.” She reached for her cell in her pocket to insist he see to his bakery or forfeit the items. It was no skin off her nose one-way or the other. All of her customers paid in advance.

Just as she wrapped her fingers around the slim cool device, it vibrated. The sound of Aretha Franklin singing “Sisters Are Doing It for Themselves,” startled her and she almost dropped her phone. “Lacey” the librarian answered laughing.

“Hey, little sis?” The older twin chirped with forced gaiety. “Care to share the joke?” 

“It’s one of those things you’d have to be here to think was funny.” Belle shook her head and curled up on her small sofa. “Did you get an earlier flight?” 

“About that…um…I…well…I’m still in L.A.” Lacey squirmed and wished she’d told Belle sooner that she wasn’t coming.

“Ohhh…kay. You’re not coming, at all are you?” She could read her sister’s voice and knew something was wrong. 

“Belles, I’m sorry. I should have said something weeks ago, but Storybooke has nothing but bad memories for me.” Lace looked out of the window of her small apartment on Franklin Street. She was walking distance from Griffith Park and the Observatory in one direction. The Hollywood sign was low in the hills in the other. She loved her neighborhood, the dry heat, and her job as a waitress at The Unicorn. “I came back when pop died because I had too. I…well…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied, when I said I’d bought a ticket.”

Given time and perspective Lacey realized how lucky she’d been when Keith Nottingham had broken into the Rabbit Hole. If she’d been in the main room of the bar, instead of Jack Quick, it would have been her dead body that was found in a pool of blood. That night still gave her nightmares more than a year later.

In Los Angeles she wasn’t Racy Lacey who was quickly following in her father’s drunken footsteps. She wasn’t the temperamental barfly sister of sweet, kind, and, smart Belle. 

She’d stopped bed hopping, gambling, and drinking long before she left Maine, but she’d never been able to shake the reputation. Lace wanted a life of her own that she could be proud of, one where she made her own decisions, instead of simply reacting as things happened. It wasn’t a life she could have in Storybrooke, Maine.

She’d met a man. The relationship was new and fragile. They were taking is slowly, starting as friends. For once in her life, she’d found someone worth waiting for, someone she really wanted. Greg Garson was one of the bartenders at The Unicorn. He and his brother were building a business away from their day jobs. They did lighting for outdoor parties and weddings. The two men already had numerous contracts for the holiday season, a number of them from celebrities. Given the warm weather and outdoor lifestyle in L.A. they worked year round, though June and December were their busiest months.

“Lace, are you still there?” The silence on the other end of Belle’s phone made her worry.

“Yah, sorry, I was just…thinking about Los Angeles.” Her words lacked their usual gusto, but how could see tell her twin about the man in her life when Lacey had broken up Belle’s one love, even if she’d done it out of caring for her sister. 

“Give me a second to do some research, maybe I can come to you.” Belle punched information into her favorite travel app. She had four days off. It would be a quick trip, but if she could find something that fit her budget she would do it. Her contract with Storybrooke City Council prevented her from using any of the vacation time she’d accrued until she’d worked for the town for a year. She’d only been with them five months. 

“Darn.” She exclaimed as flight after flight was being canceled. “The long weekend is a mess for travelers. Airports are closing and planes grounded. We’ve got a storm headed this way. It has been snowing for about an hour. The Midwest has is a huge weather front that runs from Canada into the Gulf of Mexico. There is another one coming in from the Pacific bringing heavy rain to most of California. People are getting stuck all over the country and they are fighting for the few flights, rental cars, trains and buses that are moving.”

“Don’t try it Belles. I miss you but I’d rather know you’re safe.” Lacey added gently. “You may be an experienced international traveler, but fighting your way cross country during a stormy Thanksgiving weekend may be too much for even you.” 

“You’re right. Trying to get a plane at this late date, under these weather conditions is an exercise in futility.” Belle sighed in defeat. “I can’t use my vacation time until July, so I guess we won’t be together at Christmas, either, if you’re serious about not coming back to Storybrooke?” 

“Sorry Kid, I just can’t, not yet and the restaurant is open on Christmas Day. I volunteered to work in place of my friend Marta. Her mom is ill and may not be around this time next year, so I took her shift.”

“You’ve changed.” The Librarian smiled and wished they were having their talk in her cozy apartment. “I always knew there was more good in you than people gave you credit for.”

“You only say that because you love me.” Her sister giggled, relieved that Belle wasn’t upset with her. “I love you too.” She whispered. It wasn’t something she said often, because it made her feel vulnerable and in the case of her twin, guilty. 

“I know, I’ve always known. It’s harder for you to show it is all.” 

“Belle, I’ve…uh…gotta tell you something. It’s about Mr. Gold.” In Los Angeles Lacey cringed at the idea of admitting that she’d lied, even if it had been in her sister’s best interest. “He…well.”

“Lace, stop,” Belle insisted, hearing pain in her twin’s voice. “I know what happened. It’s okay?” She was relieved that Lacey had finally brought up the mess with Keith Nottingham. She’d never understood why her sister felt it necessary to hide it from her.

“Wait, how can you know? I mean I didn’t ---” 

Belle laughed and interrupted. “Honey, you neglected the number one rule of survival in Storybrooke: ‘if you want to keep a secret, you don’t tell Ruby’.” It had taken her a few weeks to pry the information out of her friend, but one night, over a glass of wine, the tall slim brunette had told her about the murder and drug bust at the Rabbit Hole. 

“But…” Lacey remembered that summer before Belle had gone back to Boston University to work on her masters degree. It had been Rubes who had recognized that Belle was falling in love. She had threatened to seduce the dude, if she could figure out his identity, and then make sure the younger French twin knew about it. Everyone in Storybrooke realized how important getting a post-graduate degree was to the girl. It had caused a major rift between father and daughter. Lace was sure she’d been discreet about her lie, but nothing much got past Ruby Lucas. She couldn’t have missed Mr. Gold’s dour expression and bad temper for months after Belle left. Ruby much have guessed Lacey had taken matters into her own hands, since they had agreed, jokingly, it was a good plan.

“No, you did your best for a good reason.” The librarian silently cursed Gold for his part in hurting her sister. If he’d stuck by Lacey, after their affair, no one, not even Nottingham would have dared come after her. Instead Ian used the debacle at the Rabbit Hole as an excuse to quietly send his ex-mistress to the other side of the country.

“But I made you cry.” Lacey had seen sister’s puffy eyes and red wet face when she ran from the pawnshop. “I’m so sorry about that. I only wanted what was best for you.”

“I only want the best for you too.” Belle agreed. Having her sister so far away brought tears to her eyes but she’s get past it as long as Lacey was safe and happy. “Telling the truth makes things easier. I’m so glad that we are finally able to talk about this.”

“You’re right,” Lace sighed. She’d lied to her sister, so Belle would go back and get the education she’d dreamed of all her life. Lacey had never slept with Gold, never even given him a second glance until she noticed that the air vibrated between her twin and the older man whenever they were in the same room. He had helped Lace once. She was sure that his assistance had come at no cost because of his deep regard for her sister. “I should have told you about Mr. Gold sooner. It was important that you know the truth.”

“Your safety and happiness is what counts. Gold likes to play his games a bit much for my taste.” She could understand why her twin had run to the west coast when Ian broke her heart. Belle had gone to Boston and then finally Europe, but the pain hadn’t healed.

“Kid, you’re missing the point.” Lace’s voice broke. It appeared she’d done irreparable damage to Belle’s love life. “We need to talk about this seriously.” Lacey insisted.

“I understand, but I can’t right now.” The dark haired beauty, begged off. It was too painful to hear her sister defending the man who’d had an affair with one twin at the same time he was trying to seduce the other with kisses and sweet words. “I really need to run, it’s snowing here and I have bakery to deliver before it gets too much later.”  
…  
“I love and miss you Lacey,” Belle whispered as she put her phone back in her pocket. She could tell her sister was still upset about Ian Gold and could sympathize with her. The man had that effect on the younger French twin too. She was determined to do something about it. He had no right to break the hearts of both sisters.

A quick look across the street and she could see that the lights were still on in his shop. Enough was enough. That man was going to have to make this right. 

Belle pulled on her boots, hat, coat, and gloves. She put the picnic basket containing his baked goods over her arm and headed out.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Gold,” she called as she entered the shop. The tinkle of the bell over the door rang happily. “Mr. Gold, I’ve brought your bakery.”

“Miss French, it was good of you to come out in the snow. I was planning to stop by the library on my way home.” He looked her over carefully. There were flakes melting on her coat and her lovely vintage black felt cloche. “I see you still have the hat.” He smiled at the memory of her finding the period item among a box of estate goods shipped from Los Angeles, three years earlier. He’d told her that cloche was French for bell so it was doubly fitting that she have the hat. She’d insisted on paying for it, so Ian had cut the price steeply, an employee discount he’d called it. 

“Yes,” she smiled and blushed, momentarily forgetting her real reason for being in his store and remembering the way she’d kissed him on the cheek for his thoughtfulness. “I love it.”

“It’s very becoming.” He spoke softly, his eyes lingering on her face. For one moment she appeared pleased and then she froze and took a step back.

“I…uh…yes…well.” She stood straight and walked up to the counter, setting the basket on the glass top. “I need to discuss something with you.”

“Ahhh I see. You need something.” It was a statement not a question. Mr. Gold was severely disappointed. Belle French was one of the few people in town who owed him nothing. Even her apartment was part of her salary as town librarian. Storybrooke paid the rent, though he owned the building. He didn’t want to enter into a business deal with her because he had a strict rule to never mix business with pleasure.

“No,” she gasped when he looked at her with cool doubt. “It isn’t that. I don’t need money. I just…well…” She stopped speaking and looked around. “Are Bae or Simon in the back? I need some personal help.” She whispered. 

“How intriguing, that after all this time you’d come to me for something personal” he muttered. 

“Mr. Gold, do not make this more difficult than it already is.” She gripped her leather gloves in both hands.

“Miss French, I am a hard man. You know my reputation.” His stance changed until he looked every inch the Town Beast. “But you needn’t worry. We are quite alone, no one else will know you’ve come to me for help. Bailey wanted to ride with Dove when he drove Mrs. Potts to the train station in Heaven. She is going to Boston to visit her son, Chip. That four-wheel monster of Simon’s will make the trip despite the snow, but it will take longer than usual. I instructed him to be sure the trains were still running before leaving my housekeeper on her own in this weather.” 

As he spoke, Belle’s eyes drifted over the jewelry in the glass case. A particularly garish necklace caught her attention. It was gold encrusted with flashily cut green stones. “That piece, may I see it please?” She pointed. 

He unlocked the case to get the necklace and placed the item on a black velvet pad, unsure of where this was going. “Emeralds set in yellow gold are a bit....” He searched for the word. His voice filled with distaste. 

“Ostentatious?” Belle raised her right eyebrow and stared at him. 

“I was thinking…gaudy.” He knew it was something that would have appealed to Milah or even Mayor Mills in her darker moments. It was a piece that was made to loudly proclaim its expense and little else. “I would think this would appeal to you more.” Gold reach into the showcase and pulled out a lovely, platinum pin from the same era as her hat. It was a gentle oval that cradled three sapphires with a diamond between each blue stone. 

“Oh my,” she gasped in delight. It was delicate and one of the loveliest things she’d ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and her fingers yearned to touch the dainty pin before she remembered why she was here and what needed to be done. “No, put that away and stop trying to distract me.” She declared. “You’re right the necklace isn’t my style, but Lacey would love it.”

“So you’re here for what?” He questioned unsure how to proceed. “You want a loan to purchase an exorbitantly priced Christmas gift for your sister? As good as your pies and cookies are, it would take you years to pay for it. You are no longer my employ so you do not qualify for that particular discount.” He was being cruel and he knew it, but this was the most she’d said to him in more than three years and it was a sadly disappointing conversation.

Belle gasped as his words hit home. Part of her was tempted to toss her pretty hat in his face, but would not give him the satisfaction. “I don’t want it, nor do I want to buy it.” Her fist came down hard on the counter in frustration. “You are to give it to my sister. You are to make right whatever happened between the two of you that caused you to use that situation with Nottingham as an excuse to sneak her out of town and put her up on the opposite coast.”

“Pardon me?” He looked at her in amazement. 

“You heard exactly what I said.” Her eyes filled with tears but she was determined to finish what she started. “You hurt her. You had an affair with her and tossed her aside when you decided to move on.” If it was anything like the pain she was feeling, no wonder her sister didn’t want to come back. 

“I did no such thing.” He denied. 

“That’s not what I heard.” Her checks turned pink.

“Oh and who has been telling tales of things they know nothing about?”

“Lacey, Lacey told me.” She glared. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Gold couldn’t imagine the older twin making up stories about him. They’d worked one small deal a year-and-a-half ago and both had walked away content with the results.

“She said--” Before she could finish her statement; the lights flickered and died.

The entire town of Storybrooke was pitch black, no friendly lights from shops and home, and no street or stoplights.

“Damn, the city council for refusing to listen to reason and replace the power grid.” Gold exclaimed and grabbed for her wrist before she could flee. “Aha aha, Miss. French, you’ve said too much to stop now. Let’s light some candles and finish this most interesting discussion.”

“Please, Ian,” she gasped in embarrassment. She hadn’t used his first name in years except in her dreams.

“This is the first time you’ve spoken to me as Belle in a very long time. Frankly I am sick to death of the cool businesslike Miss French who suggests reading material and goes on about her business, as if she hadn’t ever felt my lips on her neck and didn’t know the taste of my skin.” He remembered the passionate kisses they’d shared in the back room the last few weeks before she’d slammed his key on the display case and walked out of his life. “I’ve missed them and you. We need to settle this.”

“Don’t you see, we can’t.” She could smell his expensive cologne close to her face and feel his hand where it held hers securely. “You’ve been with my sister. It will never work.”

“Your sister and I had a short lived business arrangement, which I am not at liberty to discuss, but suffice it to say we were not intimate.”

“You always knew exactly what to say to twist things around.” Being so close in the deserted pawnshop was like coming home. “Please don’t do that to me.”

“I’m not manipulating you, simply attempting to straighten out this mess. We need light. Our conversation is too important to take place in the dark. Can I trust you not to bolt if I let go of your hand?” Gold asked gently.

“I am done running.” As she said the words, she realized that she had been avoiding Ian Gold because once they were done digging up the past; there would be nothing left to say and no possibility of going back. 

Five minutes later Gold had lit two large hurricane lanterns he kept in the shop because winter storms played havoc with electrical power during Storybrooke winters. The lights had fat double-wicked candles and could be carried easily and safely, even for a man with a cane. He placed them on the counter and came around to stand facing Belle.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two occupants of the pawnshop were too involved with each other to notice Simon Dove’s big truck pull up out side. The large man and Bae Gold watched in fascination as candles burst into flame and a man and a woman were silhouetted against the light.

“Is papa okay?” The boy asked his friend. They had a perfect view through the glass door of the shop. Even with the snow falling as hard as it was

“He’s working on it. How about we sit here quietly and wait for Mr. G and Miss. French to finish up. I bet that is one of her pies in the basket on the display case.” Simon’s lips twitched in the closest thing to a smile anyone but Ruby Lucas had ever seen. “I’ll keep the motor running so we stay warm and the wipers will work.” He reached down and turned off the headlights to allow the couple the illusion of privacy.

“I hope there are some cookies in that basket too,” Bae added. “Papa is a good cook, but his baking isn’t good.”  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the shop, two people were trying to untangle their lives.

“I gather from what you’ve said, you believe I’ve had an affair with your sister.” He handed Belle his pocket square to dry her tear damp cheeks.

“She said--”

“Start at the beginning.” He requested.

“All right.” She looked up at him, enjoying how close they were. He smelled of lemon oil furniture polish and the light cologne only he wore. “The Sunday before I left town to work on my post-grad degree, Lacey and I had lunch together, like we always did. That was when she told me that she’d been seeing you most of the summer and…and…over the last month you’d become intimate.” It embarrassed her to think of him touching her sisters in ways she wanted him to touch her. “You were with my sister, at the same time you were romancing me.” She was angry and hurt.

“That’s impossible. You are the only French twin who has ever attracted me.” He rested his cane on the counter and gently cupped her cheeks. “Please believe me, I have no desire for Lacey, never have. But you my dear, are a different matter entirely.”

“I saw her coming out of the shop any number of times that summer. I didn’t think anything of it until that last Sunday. She’s beautiful and exciting. All the men are attracted to her.” Belle had always felt slightly mousy when compared to her sister. It had never bothered her until Ian.

“You and Lacey may be identical twins, but I think your beauty far outshines hers. I much prefer quiet strength, intelligence and charm in a woman. You have fascinated me far longer than is decent, given your age.” Ian admitted. “The year you were twenty, my post divorce haze finally cleared from my eyes. I looked up at the world again and there was this beautiful girl working in my garden. She worked in most of the gardens around Storybrooke. But the strangest thing was that when I looked at her she didn’t look away like everyone else. She met my eyes and smiled. I felt like a dirty old man.”

Belle laughed. “Then it is a good thing you didn’t know my feelings for you began when I was sixteen.”

“Oh my dear, you shouldn’t tell me such things.” His fingers gripped her sides and he wanted to pull her close, but it was too soon. “Belle, I swear to you on my son’s life that my involvement with your sisters has never been personal. I required she work hard at your father’s shop to earn a recommendation for a job at the Rabbit Hole. There was a small issue later, that was an outcome of her employment, but beyond that, nothing.”

“Nottingham?” Belle questioned.

“As I said, I am not at liberty to discuss business dealings without the express agreement of the other party.” It was a cool practiced line that he’d used often when Mayor Mills tried to dig for information.

“There is one way to solve this.” She pulled out her phone and prayed the cell towers were still up. When Lacey answered on the second ring she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Belles, what’s up?” Her sister was surprised to hear from her so soon. “You didn’t book a flight in all this craziness did you?”

“No, Lace, I’ve got a question. When we talked before, you tried to tell me something about Mr. Gold. Were you talking about how he helped you leave Storybrooke after the stabbing at the Hole?”

“Damn, can’t I keep anything private anymore?” Lacey was upset. She was trying for a safer, saner life, but was embarrassed when Belle discovered how careless she’d been in the past. “I’m happy that you two made up, I really am, ‘cause I love you and I think he could make you happy, but you tell Goldie that I said he is a ratfink welcher. He promised he wouldn’t tell you about it.”

“Wait, wait.” Belle cut in. “Ian didn’t say anything about Keith Nottingham that I didn’t already know. As I mentioned in our earlier conversation, _Ruby is physically incapable of keeping a secret._ ”

“Oh...” The waitress in Los Angeles was putting pieces together on her end. “That means…you still don’t know what I did almost four years ago?” She sighed having to admit her guilt all over again. Lacey had been working the twelve steps in her Al-Anon program. That darn step eight about making amends was the one she kept tripping over.

“I know that you told me you were having an affair with Mr. Gold, but I’m beginning to believe that wasn’t the truth.” Belle felt tears fill her eyes unable to fathom why her sister would be so cruel. “Why would you lie to me about that?” her voice broke 

“I could tell your longtime crush had turned serious. You were talking about staying in Storybrooke, so I did the one thing I could think of that would make you go back to school. I made up an affair with Gold.” Lace spoke fast, it all came out in one breath. She was flooded with relief to finally be sure her sister knew the truth. “I’m sorry I did it that way. I know better now. I should have just talked to you about your future, tried to get you to see reason, and let you make up your own mind. Back then I didn’t understand how important that was, nor did I have the tools to even initiate the conversation. I wanted you to have your dreams and still do.”

“Oh, Lacey,” Belle covered Ian’s hand and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’, before returning her attention to her sister. “I wouldn’t have stayed. I mean I thought about it for about ten seconds, but knew that no matter how much I cared; I needed some life experience before I could come back to him. I was determined to get my graduate degree and hopefully do some traveling.”

“Sis,” Lase gasped. “I can’t apologize enough for messing with your life.”

Gold carefully took the phone from Belle. She was crying silently into her hand and unable to speak. “Miss French, thank you for clearing up the misunderstanding.”

“Gold, I didn’t do it to be mean.” Lace insisted. “I didn’t want my sister to look back and have regrets. I know what that’s like.”

“I understand,” he replied. He had his share of regrets, too. “I would never have let Belle sacrifice her education for me.” Though he spoke to both girls, he concentrated on the woman who he'd pulled tightly to his shoulder and whose tears were dampening his neck. “I wasn’t tied to Storybrooke, but the stability of living here was a major factor in gaining custody of my son.”

“I’m sorry for the pain I caused.” Lacey sniffed, refusing to cry. She'd made the mess; it was her responsibility to take care of it. “I was dead serious about how much my sister cares about you.”

“That is very good, because I care about her too.” He ran his left hand up and down Belle’s back to calm her.

“Good.” The girl on the phone wasn’t done. “Just one more thing before you get to the make-up kisses. If you hurt her I am coming after you and neither your cane nor, Mr. Dove will be enough to protect you.” 

“I stand on notice.” Mr. Gold’s words were gentle and serious. As much as he wanted to be upset with Lacey French’s meddling, it was hard. Belle was back and if he had anything to say about it, they were going to give it a real try this time around. He also had his son, something he might have missed out on if he’d been following a much younger woman, to who knows where. No matter how well it worked with Milah’s plans, that he had primary custody, her pride would have been stung. She would have made things more difficult.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Dove, what’s taking them so long?” Bae pressed his nose against the windshield and watched his father hug and make googly-eyes at Miss. French.

“I think they are almost done. Ahhh yes.” Simon’s heart warmed as his boss kept his tight hold on the petite woman and kissed her for all he was worth. The little missy ran her fingers through Gold’s hair with one hand and gripped onto the lapel of his suit with the other. “Maybe you shouldn’t be watching this Bailey.”

“I want to see. Papa needs to be loved by more than me. I’m growing up and won’t always be around to give him hugs and kiss his cheek. Miss Belle can do it for me and I won’t have to worry about him when I have to visit mom.”

“Good thinking kid, but we need to let them know we’re here.” Dove beeped the horn and chuckled as Mr. G. and Miss French looked up but never let go of each other.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know it isn’t far to the library, but we’ll give you a ride. The truck has four-wheel drive.” Gold offered as he held tightly to Belle, hating to let her go, but knowing he had to. “Dove can bring in extra wood, so you will have plenty if the power doesn’t come on soon.”

“The ride would be great, but I need to be dropped at Granny’s, Inn. My chimney is one of the ones that need to be cleaned before I can use it. I don’t have any heat with the power off.”

“Granny’s is full. The tourist bus that came in last night had engine problems. It’s stuck here another night. Every room is occupied.” When Gold had gone for a late lunch, the café was filled with unfamiliar faces. He’d overheard Ruby and Ashley talking about the unexpected business.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She assured the man who was gently stroking between her shoulder blades. “But I’d appreciate the ride home.”

“There is another option. I have two guest rooms that are sitting empty. You are welcome to use either. This invitation is not a prelude to seduction. It isn’t that I don’t desire you, but my son is in the house. You would be well chaperoned. ” He assured her. “And despite the years we’ve known each other, I’m not taking a chance on losing you again. We deserve to take this slowly.”

She thought for a moment before she responded and then smiled gently and caressed his cheek. “I would be happy to use one of your spare rooms, Ian.”

“Good.” He leaned in and kissed her nose. “If you don’t have other plans, Bae and I would enjoy your company for Thanksgiving.”

“No plans since Lacey isn’t coming to visit. Simon tells me you are an excellent cook. With your skills and my pie, we will have a delicious dinner.”

“That we will. The stove is gas, so the meal will be as planned.” He got into his coat and scarf and then reached for his cane. “You should stop at the library and get some warmer clothes. The thermostats run by electricity, so the furnace is useless. The house will get cold, even with fireplaces in most of the rooms.”

“I’d like a change from my work clothes.” Suddenly Belle began to laugh.

“Care to share the joke, my dear?” he asked as they walked to the truck holding hands as if they never wanted to let go.

“I was just thinking about the huge fuss Mayor Mills has been raising about the lighting ceremony tomorrow night. If the storm keeps up the way it is, we still won’t have any power.” She laughed around her words remembering how stressed she’d been, trying to get everything finished in time. “If you hadn’t sent Dove to help I’d still be trying to hang lights in the snow and wind. And now,” she giggled. “Now the whole darn town is going to be dark.”

“On Sweetheart, you’ve got to stop talking dirty to me,” he chuckled. “At lease in front of my son. When we are alone, it is a different matter entirely.” He laughed and kissed her as she gripped her felt cloche to keep it from flying down the street. The idea that the storm would put a chink in the mayor’s plans added to his feeling of good cheer.

Dove’s lips twitched at the two people beside his vehicle. It looked like despite the snow and lack of holiday lighting, it was going to be a Thanksgiving to be remembered for a very long time. 

****

The End


End file.
